


Silent Symphony

by Hagzissa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Poe has a huge crush but he doesn't know it yet, space can be terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagzissa/pseuds/Hagzissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"More and more he was filling the silence with thoughts of Finn and he knew that wherever the Resistance would set up camp, Finn was the one he wanted to come home to."</p>
<p>This is the story of how Poe and Finn fall in love on the beautiful planet of D'Qar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to write something about my latest obsession, Stormpilot. "Star Wars" has been a part of my life ever since I can remember but it is closer to my heart now than ever. So, premiere, first SW fanfic. My thirteen-year-old self would be so proud of me.  
> Initially this was supposed to be a multiple chapter fic, but it turned out to be a oneshot. I sincerely apologise for the lack of Rey in this story, I had planned to have her in the next chapters since I felt I wouldn't do her justice by just mentioning her. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Outer space is quiet. People tend to forget that. Asteroids may collide, ships explode and nothing can be heard. And all your thoughts suddenly become as loud as screams.

Not everyone is cut out for flying solo missions.

Poe had arranged himself with the situation. Actually, he quite liked going into hyperspace, stars rushing by in a perfect silent symphony. For a while he could forget about the First Order, and even the Resistance to which he had devoted his life. This feeling of peace never lasted long, however. He’d have to come back to the real world eventually, break through the atmosphere, back to battle, back to the noise.

For years he had been moving around, going wherever he was needed. He hadn’t seen his home planet Yavin 4 in years. And even going back to base meant something different through the years, because like its fighters, the Resistance was travelling, too.

For him, home was not so much of a place. It was reuniting with friends, companions, allies in this fight for peace and justice. There were Snap and Jessika, his fellow Starfighters, and General Organa of course. While the general was his superior by definition, their relationship was one of great respect and trust. His mother had served Organa during the rebellion; he had heard stories about her growing up.

When he had joined the Resistance, he had been anxious to prove himself to her. And he had succeeded. He was generally considered the best pilot of the Resistance. Favouritism was none of Organa’s treats, however, so there no bad blood derived from the fact. He had to bunk with three other pilots and eat the same grub as everyone else.

So, coming back to base had never meant much. A bit of rest, a bit of gathering strength, a bit of being admired. That was before he met Finn.

Finn, who was so full of emotion; Finn, so eager in everything he did; Finn, asking questions; Finn, wanting to know everything about everything and everyone.

Finn, who had risked his own life to rescue a stranger; and Finn, who had gone back to face the people he had fled to safe his best friend.

Of course he was making friends easily. He was a good listener, wanting to know more about the universe he had seen so little of.

‘They only give out information relevant to your job,’ Finn had once told him. He had just woken up from his coma and still needed to rest. Poe had visited him, figuring that he would like to see a familiar face.

‘We all received basic training: reading, technics, combat. But that was it. Half of the time, I didn’t even know where I was. Because it’s not relevant for a trooper who’s cleaning the toilets. Toilet cleaning is the same, whether you’re in the outer rim territory or at the centre of the galaxy. The troopers involved in missions, however, always received info on the planet they’d land on. Climate, flora, fauna, intelligent life forms. Sometimes I snuck into their quarters, got hold of a holo and just read.’

Once he was allowed to leave the medical bay, they were able to spend more time together. General Organa had granted Poe some free time and he had volunteered to show Finn around on D’qar. Surely there had been people more qualified for this task, ground personnel for example, but Finn seemed to enjoy his company.

They took long walks through the green hills, the grass soft under their feet.

‘Where do you come from?’ Finn wanted to know. ‘Do the stars look different from here?’ ‘What are your parents like?’ ‘You had a force-sensitive _tree_?!’

Sometimes he would take Poe’s hand like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. And sometimes it even felt like it; just right and normal. At other times it caused his stomach to somersault.

He couldn’t quite put it; why was he feeling that way?

Maybe it was because Finn was so brave. Maybe it was because he openly admired him, his voice enthusiastic and honest. (‘The way you flew on Takodana, wow! I didn’t know it was possible to fly like that! You must be the greatest X-Wing pilot of all time.’) Or maybe it was because he looked so damn fine in his leather jacket.

All he knew was that he wouldn’t mind if Finn asked him a thousand questions.

Somehow, destiny had brought the two of them together. They said that the Force worked in mysterious ways.

More and more he was filling the silence with thoughts of Finn and he knew that wherever the Resistance would set up camp, Finn was the one he wanted to come home to.


End file.
